comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-61952)
Peter Benjamin Parker, alias Spider-Man, is a Masked Vigilantes and the member of the Avenger while the scientist of Horizon Lab. He was bitten by an alternate genic spider created by OsCorp, which gave him arachnid-like powers. He and Norman were killed in the Dark Region Era but his essential merged with Peter Parker of Earth-828 to fixed the complete timeline after the cataclysm. History 'Early Life' Peter Benjamin Parker was born to the former SHIELD and Oscorp Scientist, Richard Laurence Parker, and his wife and the former SHIELD Agent, Mary Miriam Parker, whom they both decided to give up on the experiment on the recreation of the Super-Solider Serum by their choice and focus on the important matter: family, to get away from their past. When he was young, Mary was expecting a second child to be named Richard Parker, Jr. However, because of her intent to found a school in New York City, she was targeted by the manipulative White Noise, who arranged for her to get into a car accident. She and Peter survived, but the accident forced Mary into premature labor and the baby was lost. Richard was failed to suspect that it was White Noise because he believed that it was''' Norman Osborn' but his gut was right that Norman sent out the intel to the hitman who was the member of the White Noise, which Norman does not know. 'Death of the Family' Peter was sent to stay with his aunt, May, and his uncle, Ben, in the forest hill by his parents who had no choice but to rather leave Peter with them than taking him with them before their death in the plane crash orchestrated by Hydra who believed that they were the obstacle in their path. This made Peter restless and he began to sneak out of school to the New York City but eventually caught by George Stacy and his partner. En route back to the Station, Peter witnessed George accepting a trenchcoat as a bribe though neither realized it was at the time. Peter would remember it as an indicator of George's character. Over the course of his childhood, Peter grew extremely brilliant with Science because of his autism and became the honorable student in the Midtown High School but his outcast social life made him into a target for the bullies especially an all-star football player, Flash Thompson. However, he became friend with the fellow student, 'Harry [[Harold Osborn (Earth-61952)|'''Osborn]], Gwen [[Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-61952)|'Stacy']], Hobie Brown, and Liz Allen's friend, Cindy [[Cindy Moon (Earth-61952)|'Moon']]. 'Becoming Spider-Man' 'Trip to OsCorp' On the science trip to Oscorp, Peter gained his power from the bite of the alternate genetic spider, a prototype super-soldier serum, imbuing him with the proportionate powers of a spider. He gained various arachnid-like powers, such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, spider-sense and the ability to walk on walls. 'Power and Responsibilities' These powers would lead him to become the masked hero known as Spider-Man, but because of this, Peter would come home late at night with cuts and bruises, often to his aunt and uncle's questioning towards this. One night when Peter came home late, Ben had been fed up with him always being late, he demanded that Peter apologizes to his aunt, only for Peter to storm out of the house. Ben went out to look for him, only to be confronted by the criminal, who was running from the police. Ben tried to stop the man but was shot in the stomach. After Ben's murder, Peter eventually learned through his interacting with his new friend and Geroge's daughter, Gwen Stacy, and Ben's word 'With great power come with great responsibility and as Spider-Man, dedicated his time to helping law enforcement capture and arrest criminals of all kind. 'Early Adventure' Gaining a superpower and ability, Peter apprehended many criminal as Spider-Man during school and summer. Hoping to gain some money to help May, Peter got an internship to work with scientist Curt Connors along with his childhood friend, Eddie Brock, but learned since he was an intern, he was not gonna get paid. However, He also took a job at the Daily Bugle as a photographer, taking pictures of himself as Spider-Man fighting Criminals to earn money. As a Spiderman, Peter had encountered many of his Supervillains such as[[Adrian Toomes (Earth-61952)| The Vulture]], The Shocker, Sandman, Rhino, Kraven The Hunter, Electro, The Scorpion, Docter Octopus, Spot, The Lizard, Venom, Carnage and the Green Goblin along with the Powerful Criminals such as Lonnie Lincoln and Wilson Flisk, which he and DareDevil teamed up to take him down, in the past four years. Peter teamed up with an Avenger or X-Men to face the greatest threat such as A.I.M, Hydra,' Brotherhood of Mutant' or Ultron but he prefers to do alone than working in the team of Meta-Human or not get involved with them because of his perspective view but he deeply respect for specific individuals such as Ironman, Captain America, Hulk, Charles Xavier, and Wolverine. 'The Spider-Family' Having created a prototypical version of the spider signal during the War of King and Master event, Commissioner Henry Anderson, a best friend of deceased George Stacy, took the risk of activating the spider-signal in his technology watches given by''' Amadeus Cho, on the roof of the NYPD precinct. At its first lighting, each of the children who would one day join Spider-Man looked up at its wonder. '''Defender 'New Avenger' 'Civil War' Before the Sokovia Accords went public, Peter initially sided with mentor Iron Man in support of the Accords, after being unsure initially, as he felt that heroes needed to get public's support of their actions. However, he then put away his Spider-Man costume and quit the New Avengers as he does not want to reveal his secret identity to the whole world which Iron-Man respected his decision. Settling down as a normal citizen, Peter was less focused on his hero career but more focused on his normal life such as helping his aunt may on the charity work and having spent time with Mary Jane Waston even though he had a feeling for her. 'Back in an action' 'Infinity War' 'Dark Region' 'Death' 'Legacy' After the cataclysm, everything returned back to normal but Peter merged with''' Peter of Earth-828' to create a complete this earth; fixing their conflicting histories and bringing the world back to normal. Power and Abilities 'Power' *'Spider Physiology''' **'Wall-Crawling' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Superhuman' Equilibrium **'Spider-Sense' **'Contaminant Immunity' 'Abilities' *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Indomitable Will' *'Expert Inventor/Engineer' *'Science Major' *'Master Acrobat' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Skilled Business' Paraphernalia 'Equipment' *'Vigilantes Suit' *'Spider Suit Mk 1' *'Spider Suit Mk 2' *'Stark Tech Suit' *'Iron-Spider Suit MK 1 (Formerly):' *'Web-Shooter' *'Utility-Belt' *'Spider-Tracers' *'Avenger Identity card' 'Weapons' Peter do not use a weapon but his fist only. 'Transportation' *'Web-Swinging' *'Spider-Glider' Trivia *This Character created by Worstdeath45 *Peter first met Miles Morales during the New York Invasion by Chitari Army led by Loki Laufeyson against the Avenger and Miles began to trained by Peter even though Miles had a field experience along with his new power in the future. *Peter was targeted by the White Noise because of his great-grandmother who knew their existence. *Both Peter and Jessica share a brother and Sister like relationship even though they were both cousins to each other. *His original Spider-Suits was heavily based on Ben Riley's Spider-Man suit. *I made this version of Peter to be more genius than Tony Stark but less than Reed Richard and Independent person to take care of himself. However, I tried not to make him more similar to DC's Batman because I wanted him to be still the same such as cracking a joke. **Peter was an iconic well-known figure in Marvel Universe so I'm going to make something similar to DC's Superman's storyline where New Earth and Prime Earth version merged together to create a new timeline. Category:Earth-61952 Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Heroes of Earth-61952 Category:Males of Earth-61952 Category:Avengers (Earth-61952) Category:Former Horizon Labs Members (Earth-61952) Category:Former New Avengers Members (Earth-61952) Category:Defenders (Earth-61952) Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-61952) Category:Created by Worstdeath45 Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Spider Sense Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Agility Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Geniuses Category:Autism Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Healing Factor Category:Acting Category:Scientists Category:Businessmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Artists Category:Humans Category:Prodigies Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Mutates Category:Secret Identity Category:Inventors Category:Invulnerability Category:Spider-Family (Earth-61952)